


Fireworks in the Sky

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lincoln Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: A collection of short StaticQuake sexy fluff. Each chapter will rate either M or E.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Prompt List.  
> For @clementinewhy  
> Prompt: “We’re in public, you know.” StaticQuake
> 
> Rated M. Happy Lincoln lives AU.

Date night was going well. The food was delicious. No emergency calls dragging them back to the base. Plenty of laughter. Lincoln was enjoying their discussion about pop music while digging into his chocolate cake. Until now. 

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. “We’re in public, you know.”

“Yes?” Daisy sat back in her chair, a picture of innocence. “Are you suggesting we change that? But I want to eat my dessert first.” Slowly, deliberately, she licked the top of her ice cream cone. 

Her tongue movement was perfectly in sync with the faint vibrations that traveled up his thigh and around his groin. Lincoln had to hold himself very, very still. Otherwise he just might be arrested for public indecency. 

“Daisy.” His voice came out much lower than usual, and she grinned like a cat that got its cream. Lincoln cleared his throat and tried again. “How about we take our desserts to go?” 

“Nah, I don’t want it to melt.” Daisy licked her ice cream again and leaned forward, giving him the perfect view down her chest. She was wearing a low cut top from her pre-S.H.I.E.L.D. days, and even though he’d seen her in far less clothing before, the sight still sent heat straight through his body. “Wouldn’t want to make a mess, dripping down my chin and chest. It’s so hard to get white stains off a black bra, you know?”

No, he did not, and he really didn’t need the mental image right now. At the current rate things were going, they couldn’t leave for a more private location to continue their conversation. Not unless Daisy walked in front of him the entire time, and she was definitely having too much fun to do that. 

He could have his fun too. Keeping eye contact, Lincoln moved one foot forward, brushing against Daisy’s ankle. 

Daisy raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Eating dessert.” Lincoln cut off a piece of chocolate cake with his fork. “You are right. We don’t get the chance for a proper night out that often. We should enjoy it.”

Daisy smirked as she directed the vibrations down his leg again. Oh no, dear, he wasn’t planning on playing footsie. 

Lincoln concentrated and sent little electric currents towards Daisy. She should feel them as light tingles, just a tickle over the layers of clothing between them. 

She frowned at first. They both knew ankles weren’t her sensitive spots. The next moment, her brows cleared. 

“I?” She mouthed at him. They’ve half jokingly learned Morse code together as their personal side project, being spies and all. Now she was giving him that fond you’re-a-dork smile. “L… O…” 

He kept sending his signals. Her cheeks slowly tinged with pink. 

“If this is your idea of dirty talk, you seriously need to up your game,” Daisy said with faux casualness. She shifted in her seat. 

“Really? I think it works pretty well.” Lincoln leaned in and whispered. “You always come so hard when I say it in bed. Or out of bed.”

Daisy glared at him. He didn’t need to touch her to know she’s wet. “Not always!”

“You’re right,” Lincoln agreed. “Can’t develop an automatic response to the words. It would make life difficult if I can’t say ‘I love you’ in public.”

Daisy didn’t growl. She grabbed him and kissed him instead. He tasted the ice cream on her tongue, sweet and tantalizing, with just enough coolness to keep him from completely losing his head. 

“Still want to finish our dessert?” He was proud of himself for making a complete sentence, even if he did sound desperate. 

“Too late,” Daisy said. Her ice cream cone had fallen on the table at some point during their kiss. “We are going home, and I am stealing your chocolate cake. You can eat something else instead.”


	2. “I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut prompt list. For @LibbyWeasley:  
> “I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice.” + staticquake
> 
> Set somewhere in season 3. No real smut here, just feels!

“Target is about a hundred feet ahead,” Daisy said into Lincoln’s ear as she kissed him on the cheek. “We need to get closer.”

Lincoln threw her a quick smile, “Come on babe, I see a perfect spot!” 

They held hands while walking down the beach, stopping near the target but not so close as to arouse suspicion. Lincoln spread out the beach towel. Daisy shrugged off her coverup. 

When she turned to sit down, Lincoln was staring at her with familiar heat in his eyes. Daisy smirked. 

“You look like you’ve never seen me in a bikini before.” 

“I have not,” Lincoln said. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Field suits, yes. Workout clothes, definitely. And I am never going to forget that one lingerie set. We’ve never been to the beach or the pool together though.”

That’s true. Daisy knew where she was taking him next time they go on a vacation. 

They lounged on the sand. The target didn’t stray into water, so they dared not leave their spot either. Daisy leaned back against Lincoln, pretending to sunbathe while surreptitiously turning her head to let the camera in her sunglasses sweep the coast. Lincoln stroked her hair absently while checking his phone. Too many people were glued to the screen for the beach, and they could receive instructions directly without worrying about their cover. 

Surveillance in the sun wasn’t as fun as it sounded. She was at the beach with Lincoln, but she couldn’t really relax and lean into his touch. Daisy was getting a muscle cramp from holding the same position for too long when their target suddenly got up. She nudged Lincoln, and the two of them strolled behind the man, purposely catching up at the narrow path that leads towards the concession stands. Daisy giggled on cue when they brushed past the target. Lincoln placed himself in the middle, looking to all the world like a jealous caveman that didn’t want anyone else to come close to his girl. 

They hid themselves behind the bathroom buildings. Daisy tapped the side of her sunglasses frames, “Scanning now.”

“I fried the target’s anti-eavesdropping device when we passed him, we should be able to get a lock easily,” Lincoln said. 

“Got it.” Daisy watched the target conspire with his cohorts, not realizing his security measures were compromised. It should be enough information for S.H.I.E.L.D. to run down this latest Hydra cell. 

They were about to extract themselves when Lincoln tensed beside her. “We’ve got company.”

“I see him.” They expected the target to go back to the beach after the meeting, but he was walking towards the bathrooms instead. “Time for cover. Wanna make out and embarrass people into looking away?”

Lincoln licked his lips, but he shook his head, “I have a better idea.”

By the time the target approached within hearing distance, Lincoln had wrapped Daisy in his arms, shielding her mostly from view and harm. Daisy would have poked him for the protective tendency, except he did leave her a clear line of sight. She looped her hands behind his shoulders, ready to be their first line of defense. 

Daisy half hid her face in Lincoln’s chest, keeping her eyes on the target. Lincoln was rocking slightly back and forth. An outsider would think he was grinding on her in public. In reality he was humping air. There was barely any room between their lower bodies, but he kept that distance of a half-inch. 

“Target approaching,” Daisy whispered. 

“Please babe, I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice,” Lincoln said in a voice that was meant to sound too whiny for discretion. 

“We can’t!” Daisy giggled. The target shook his head as he passed them by, not paying any more attention to a lust-crazed couple. “Not here! We need to at least get to the car.”

They made their way to the parking lot. The getaway vehicle was already waiting for them, and Daisy put her coverup back on. Hunter smirked in the rearview mirror as he drove them back to headquarters, but thankfully Mack’s presence kept the teasing to a tolerable range. 

Once they were back on base and finished making their debrief, Lincoln went to the locker room for a clothing change. Daisy followed him. 

“Hey, are we good?”

Lincoln looked up in surprise, “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“This whole spy business is new to you,” Daisy said. “Sometimes people have to do things to maintain their cover. Now, considering you woke up in my bed this morning, I did go a little further at the beach…”

“There’s no need to explain,” Lincoln stopped her. “I trust you. If you’re in the field, you will decide what’s necessary. I don’t care if you have to kiss someone else to avoid getting shot. At the end of the day, you coming home is the important part.”

Daisy let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. Home had always been conditioned. Be a good girl, follow the rules of the latest family, and maybe this time they would let her stay. People were more interested in how she fit into their concept of her role in their lives. No one had ever said her actual presence was important. 

“What was with the gentleman act then?” Daisy changed the subject. “I thought you liked the bikini.”

“Yeah, which was why I couldn’t touch you,” Lincoln said with a wry smile. “The thing was, I didn’t trust myself not to get distracted. I couldn’t risk putting you in danger with my lack of self control.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Daisy took a step forward. “And we’re not on a mission now.”

Lincoln hugged her close. His hands sent waves of heat straight through the thin layer of fabric. 

“Want to head back to your bed? I do have very fond memories of waking up there this morning.”

“Maybe,” Daisy leaned in. “Or we could head to the car and you could pull my bikini to the side…”


End file.
